Call of RWBY Modern Warfare
by Archive keeper
Summary: What happens when teams RWBY CFY and JNPR Get sent to a world on fire? Will they servive the evil that is the will ofa single man. Will fallow somewhat closely to games 2 & 3 then will brach off. Inspierd by a story called the Clock tower. No longer on the site (sad face)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own RWBY nor Call of Duty all people and worlds belong to there respective owner's.**

 **Ok so this story is inspired by an old story that is no longer on this site (sad face) called the Clocktower. So what will happen if Team's RWBY JNPR and CFVY get sent right at the start of Wolverines? Well where about to find out! Will our Hunters and huntress be able to survive a world in war? and will they be able to survive the coming world? read to find out!**

* * *

 **Wednesday Octoren 18th 2300; 9:00 AM. '** Common Girls! we have to meet up with teams JNPR and CFVY!' shouted Ruby

'Hold your horses there Sis we have time yang shouted back'

'easy for you to say, unlike you some of us actually Like to be punctual!'. 'Says the Girl who likes to sleep late' Said the Teams Ninja to the Heiress,

'OH Burn! need some Wiess for that burn!'

'Hush you!'.

Team RWBY along with Team's JNPR and CFVY where going on there first mission without a hunter to guide them, A local village had requested help in clearing out a Grimm infestation in a local Dust mine but it would require a three team group as there where reports of several Death Stalkers.

They where to leave at 9:15AM, and since Team CFVY were the elder of the group they would take lead of the Mission. As Team RWBY came to the Bullhead to take them to the village, Teams JNPR and was already there along with team CFV

'What wheres Velvet?' asked Ruby to Coco 'She came down with a bad cold last night and is in the infirmary.'

'She may seems sweet but she can be Extremely Stubborn' said Coco,

the WB members looked to there partners and said 'we know the feeling' 'HEY!' said the sisters.

'Any way Velvet told us to go on with out us.' 'SO!' said the Fashionista has every one brought extra Ammo for this mission?'

'sure did!' said Team RWBY and JNPR

'were ready'

Said the Arc of team JNPR 'though Nora wanted to bring her ENTIRE storage of Grenades for maghenhild' said Ren.

'Ren you know that I need those for take down trees for the syrup for pancake night!' said the ADHD Valkyrie.

'Nora you'd drink all the syrup before we even get back to beacon' said the Spartan. 'OK enough Chit chat lets get going!' Ordered coco And so the Three Teams boarded the Ship.

* * *

 **Wednesday Octoren 18th 2300; Noon.** 'OK HERE'S THE PLAN!' shouted Coco over the roar of the bullhead which was going full speeds across the land.

'TEAM RWBY AS SOON AS WE LAND START SCOUTING THE PERIMETER FOR ANY GRIMM!' 'JNPR YOU GUYS MAKE CONTACT WITH THE VILLAGE ELDER AND ASK WHAT GRIMM IS WAITING FOR US AND WHERE THE MINE IS!'

'GOT IT' shouted Pyrrah as Jaune was to busy puking his guts out. 'HEADS UP YOU KIDS WELL BE LANDING IN THREE MINUTES'

'GOT IT! MY TEAM WILL START HELPING THE TOWN IF ANY GRIMM SHOW UP UNINVITED!'

'WE'LL MEET UP AT THIS SPOT!' shouted Coco as she pointed on a clearing on the map 'SET YOUR WATCHES AND MEET THERE AT **5:00 PM!.'**

The Teams have already landed a few hours ago and Team RWBY has reported that they have not seen an Grimm yet. JNPR was able to make contact with the Elder,

'the Elder says the mine is is three miles is North of us he also says we can expect two packs worth of Beowolves Five Ursa and at least Three Death Stalkers' said Jaune to the other two teams.

'Right, three miles is not that bad we should make it by seven if we go now' said Ruby, 'I agree' said Jaune, along with the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR,

'alright' said Coco

'but I want to make camp two and a half miles in.' 'I can go on ahead and scout the are, with my speed I can get there in no time and if I run into any Grimm I can outrun them easy' replied Ruby

'Alright but be careful out there, and don't be a hero Got it!' and Off Ruby went lets go and watch the woods.

 **7:10 PM.** The Group had set up camp, Ruby went to scout and found nothing, 'does any one find it weird that we have not seen any Grimm yet' said Jaune.

'What do you mean Vomit Boy?' said Yang,

'I mean there are two packs of beowolves, five ursa and three Death stalkers take up shelter in the Mine where half a mile away from, and we have not seen one.'

'Don't worry so much Jaune Jaune! well be killing them tomorrow any way!' shouted Nora. 'I have to Agree with her' said Yang Ruby and Coco. 'I don't know I find Jaune-sans views most agreeable said yatsuhashi.'

Fox was Already sleep. The rest of the Teams went to prepare there Weapons and Equipment to tomorrow. 'Lets get some sleep Guys we have a hard day tomorrow' said Ruby as she went to her sleeping bag.

* * *

 **"BREAKING NEWS! Massacre at Zakiev International Airport!"**

 **"This terrorist attack has claimed over Five hundred lives and at least thirty FSB personnel.**

 **"We have unconfirmed reports that is attack is lead by The international Terrorist Makarov! who remains at the top of the wanted list of all police agency's around the world!"**

' **shut that off'** 'The Russians won't let the massacre go unanswered this is going to get bloody'

'to right mate in the eyes of the world they will be the victims and no one will say a word when the Russian club every American they can find'.

'Makarov was two steps ahead, now he has left the body of hundreds at the feet of an American',

'were the only one's who knew it was Makarov's OP Our credibility died with Allen we need proof that it was all Makarov'.

'follow the Shell, Alejandro rojas,'

'Never Herd of him'

'you know him as Aleks the red, he supplied the assault',

'One Dead man to unleash the Fury if a whole Nation For now Rojas is our only Link with Makarov we lose him we lose the only chance to stop a war.'

* * *

 **And that is the first chippie! not much to say for this one so till then.**


	2. Chapter 2 Mission Failure and Invasion

**Thursday Octoran 19th 2300' 7:AM**

The Teams were just a few hundred yards from the entrance of the Mine that they were sent to clear out. Ruby was sent Ahead to scout the Entrance because they have oddly not run into any Grimm. "Does any one ele's find it odd that we have not run into any Grimm yet?" asked a worried Jaune. "Don't worry to much about it Blondie it just means that our Job is a bit easier" replied Coco.

"I find Jaune-sans worry to be wise, if this is supposed to be an eradication mission then where are the Grimm?" asked Yatshuhashi "Don't worry about it Big guy! like Coco said makes our Job easier" was Yangs reply

just as Yang finished those words Ruby came back. "The entrance to the mine is clear, There our no Grimm any where this is weird." Ruby said.

"Just means we have to get up close and personal with the Grimm!" replied Nora "Well lets head in! the sooner we get this done the sooner we can leave" was coco's order.

It was thirty minutes into the Mine when they came to the center of the Mine. "Wow look at the size of those Dust crystals!" Pyrrha said

"I have to Agree these seem rather Odd in size for Dust." was Blake's reply, "Of course the amount of Dust in this Mine could last Vale for Five years! so of course these are large" was the Smart reply of Wiess.

"But if it is that Important why send us?" asked Pyrrah. "The mine was recently discovered according to the info, so they aren't that invested yet" said Coco,but if Dust is that large wouldn't that make most of our weapons useless?" I mean with all the dust here if a stray bullet where to hit one I don't think the result would be that goo" was Fox's reply.

"Shit! how could we have missed that!" was Coco's agitated reply. "OK, new plan! we can't risk a firefight with the Grimm so were going to have to do it the old fashioned way, Nora and Yang! we can't risk it with your weapons don't use your explosives!" ordered Coco.

"aww! I wanted to see them explode!"

"It's alright Nora we'll get plenty of action the old fashioned way!" came the reply of yang.

"OK! lets-". no sooner had Coco given out the next order they heard a series of growls.

"Here they come! get ready! Ruby! thin them out! since you have the most controlled Weapon that can shoot! Ren! act as support control your fire with short bursts. Every one else just kill them!" came the Orders of Coco.

 **"AROO!"**

After fifteen Minutes of Fighting most were starting to tire especially Jaune, Fox, Yatsuhashi, and Blake. That is when Hunters and huntresses who get tired make mistakes.

"BLAKE! BEHIND YOU!" yelled Jaune, a lone Beowulf managed to get behind the Group and Blake was the one closets to it so it went for her. rather it tried to if Jaune did not push Blake out of the way,

"JAUNE!" was the worried tone of Blake and Pyrrah, Pyrrah who made quick work of the Demon Wolf with a good shot. Both girls were at his side in a flash.

"He's got some gashes but he should be OK, his armor protected him and His Aura will heal him up, but he's out of the fight" was Blakes cool response. Years of being in the white fang thought her how to treat wounds and what to look for. as she said that there were more howls and hisses but they sounded different, Old almost.

then Ruby saw them,

"Guys! Alpha Death stalkers and Beowolves are coming!"

"WHAT!" was the voice of most of the group "This is out of our 'league! We can't stay here!" Yelled Fox.

"Every one fallback! Yatsuhasi and I, we'll provide cover GO!" Ordered Coco

The exhausted group has been running for well over ten minutes, everyone was getting tired, Jaune was starting to come to by then. "WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!" Yelled Wiess

"I'm thinking I'm thinking" replied Coco.

"Guys." Came to weak response of Jaune. "Jaune!" Were the replays of Blake and pyrrah.

"The dust..shoot the Dust!" He said.

"What!?" Was the shocked response of everyone.

"Hello if we shoot the dust we risk the whole mine coming down on us!" Was Yangs heated response.

"Exactly if you shoot in front of the Grimm we can stop them! It's the only way we stand a chance at surviving" Jaune finished

"Coco?" Asked the group wanting her approval. "...Dammit, Do it! Nora get ready! Wait for my signal!"

"Roger!." Nora simply said.

As Nora got ready they could see the Grimm coming for them.

"One hundred yards!"Yelled Wiese.

"Wait" Coco simply said.

"Seventy five yards!"

"Wait!"

"40 yards!"

"WAIT!"

"TWENTY YARDS!'"

"FIRE! FIRE NORA!" Time seemed to slow for the group as they watched that lone Grenade with hearts on it head stright for the roof of the mine. **"BOOM"**

The gamble paid off as Dust of all kinds started to rain down on The Grimm, Fire ice and lightning dust combined to form an absolute amazing display of death, power, and carnage. But just as they breathe a sigh of relief a chain reaction started trough the whole Mine.

"Take cover!" Was Ren's shout. As the group scrambled for a little bit of cover they failed to notice a pice of Black Dust the size of a car fall into the fire, the whole Area was engulfed in A blinding White light, then there was nothing but Falling Debris and Dead Grimm.

* * *

 **March 9th 2014 12:00 PM Cheyenne Mountain: NORAD.**

 **General Marcus Whitley,**

 **"Sir you need to come look at this!"**

 **"What is it Sarah?"**

 **"Our Sat's are picking up incoming Aircraft but all our early warning detection systems and every thing el's checks out Green!"**

 **"This doesn't make any since, have you rechecked things?"**

 **"Yes General same results"**

 **"patch me through with the other Stations"**

 **"Yes sir... your patched"**

 **"Sand-Bravo be advised we're reading seventy bogies in your sector please verify."**

 **"Heh very funny Station that's a big negative over."**

 **"It might be a glitch in one of the ACS modules." Said a Tech**

 **"Sand-Bravo be advised we are running diagnostics to check for any Malfunctions"**

 **"The Sky's clear sir you've got some Phantom dots over."**

 **"Zulu-Xray 6 signs in your sector One hundred plus bogies pleas advise!"**

 **"Negative Station our scopes clear as well, I don't know what to tell you, Solar interference, maybe Heavy Sun-spot activity today,"**

 **"Zulu-Xray 6 are you SURE?**

 **"Positive sir I'm looking out at the sky as we speak no visual on any incoming threat and our scans show no threats."**

 **"All Stations advised, we maybe suffering from a Moderate to severe ACS fault here does ANY one have anything on there scope?"**

 **"THERE EVERY WERE!"**

 **"SIERRA-DELTA REPEAT!"**

 **"I'm looking at.. fighter Jets over the I-95! I REPEAT CONFIRMED VISUAL ON FOREIGN FIGHTER JETS OVER U.S SKIES HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET THROUGH!?"**

 **"Stand by attempting to contact the nearest unit in your Area"**

 **"I read you, this is Sargent Foly, Acting commander of Hunter Two One do you copy over?!"**

 **"ШАрнинг, Шарнинг, Унаутчорисед ацесс детецтед цоменцинг счут дошн.(Warning, warning, unauthorized access detected commencing shut down)"**

 **"What in the world?!' 'SIR! WE ARE BEING SHUT OUT OF OUR SYSTEMS!"**

 **"How is that possible!?"**

 **"ALL STATIONS BE ADVISED! SATELLITE SURVEILLANCE HAS BEEN DISABLED! SOSUS AND PAVE PAWS ARRAYS HAVE BEEN COMPROMISED AT THIS TIME!"**

* * *

Ozpin was siting in his office think over the next meeting he would soon have to deal with. BOOM! The Explosion was so loud it was heard from Beacon Ozpin quickly surmised that it came from the area where he sent Team's RWBY JNPR and CFY.

"OZ! Did you here that?" Was Glyndas worried tone.

"Yes I have, it is beyond our power to do anything, With an explosion that great nothing would have survived for fifteen miles."

'I fear there maybe no survivors'

"we have to at least search"

"Very well Glynda send out search Party's for survivors."

'It would seem SHE will be receiving Visitors' was Ozpin's Last thought. Wondering if he made the right choice in sending them to early.


	3. Chapter 3 Arival

**Welcome to chapter 3 of the fic.**

 **Before we get started I need to tell you I suffer from medical disabilities! And it Affects my spelling so do send reviews bashing about grammar I already know. SO DON'T FLAME!**

 **now Fare warning I'm still new to the action parts of this so don't expect to much yet. Also I may not be able to post Russian words on here like last chapter so You'll now when they talk though. On with the fic**

 **'Talking'**

 **"Thoughts/Other"**

 ** _Shepherd_** _ **is a jerk. inside voice/Other**_

* * *

 **Top Secret Location. General Andrew** **Whittaker Callsign** Overlord. **(Modern warfare 2 Overlord, that was the best)** **Wednesday March 9th 2:20PM.**

 **"THE RUSSIANS HAVE EVERY THING EAST OF THE I95! MY SECTOR IS OVERRUN BY ENAMY PARATROOPERS!"**

 **"WE ARE CUT OFF I REPEAT WE ARE CUT OFF!"**

 **"LOOK OUT LOOK OUT! WATCH THAT PARATROOPER ON THE ROOFTOP!"**

 **'What's the situation?'** Overlord said

 **'The Russians have successfully made an invasion into the US our troops are spread severely thin'** Replied a Colonel.

 **'Alright as soon as we can get full communication back on I want all US Forces and National Guard East of the Mississippi to converge on Atlanta, D.C, and New York, all forces West of the Colorado to converge on the Defense of the West Coast; All Units and Forces between said Rivers will divide to act as reserves for the defense'**

 **"Sir we lost Contact with an American ambassador near D.C. Callsign Spector"**

 **'Are there any special forces unites near that Area?'**

 **"Sir there a Ranger Unit already heading there, but they will need Reinforcements, but there is a Delta unit heading in that general direction Callsign metal."**

 **'Patch me through'**

'This is Sandman we copy.'

 **"Good to have you in are area, we have an Ambassador down in Arcadia that is need of immediate rescue. She has a Ranger Unit already there but they need all the help they can get. We have a Convoy heading there to Evac Her and the Rangers, but you will need to find your own way out,'**

'Copy that Overlord we'll get it done.'

 **'Overlord copy's all the Callsign for the Ambassador is Spector, we'll let the Rangers know your** **Coming, out.'**

* * *

 **Arcadia Virginia. March 9th 3:25PM.**

Smoke, Smoke and Sirens were what Blake woak up to as she was forced to her Sense's she was greeted with a site that made her Blood run cold. She witnessed Plans after Planes drop soldiers and vehicles down onto a burrning city. Blake Acting quickly woke the others, as she tried to get them out of the open, since her years in the WF have thought her to be quick.

'Guys!' Guys! wake up! were in danger here!'

'Wha? LOOKOU-mff' yelled Coco before Blake put her hand to her mouth, 'Shuu' 'Something is severely wrong here' Blake said.

As the rest of the Team came to they all finally saw what was going on.

'WHA WHAT IS THIS!' screamed Wiess as she looked on the smoke filled sky's,

'ya-Yang whats going on' said a fearful Ruby.

'I-I-I don't know' said Yang just as scared as her sister.

'T-This is impossible! there was no News saying that something like this was going on! there was no nothing saying some sort of invasion' Said Ren nearly braking at the meer site.

'Do you think it's Grimm?' said Pyrrah and Nora

'It could be' said Jaune. 'but look at those Buildings and those Planes, There is nothing like that that I can remember at all' he continued.

'Wiess your From Atlas, Atlas has the most advanced Military in the world, is it theirs ?' Asked Fox.

'No there is nothing like those in Atlas, and look at what there dropping, Atlas uses Jetpacks to drop off Soldiers and Walkers i don't even Know what those are' She said finally notching.

The Teams were so busy staring at the far off Carnage that they Failed to notice a Russian Airborne Trooper land right Near them, Evan Blake with Her Faunas heritage failed to notice until it was nearly to late.

 _ **"Omf"**_

As the Hunters/Huntresses came to there sense they saw a Person that was completely Alien to them, From His uniform, His Gear, His Patch's, and what got them was what he Spoke.

 **"СЧИТ! ДИЕ АМЕРИЦАН МУРДЕРЕРСс!"** **(SHIT! DIE AMERICAN MURDERERS!)**

Time seemed to slow for the team as they were Frozen stiff as they watched him pick his Weapon up and was about to aim at them **.**

 **"BANG! BANG!"**

The mysterious Man fell limp with bullet holes in him. the Teams were shocked that his Aura did nothing to stop the bullets. And as looked to where the shot had come from they saw Blake standing there with her Pistol smoking Barrel. Blake just stood there shocked at what she had done, She had never killed someone before.

Even her Years in the Fang she never really Killed someone. As the shock was wore off Ruby was actually the first one to come to. _'B-Blake y- y- you killed him' 'I-I, He-He was aiming a gun at us a-a-and I thought he was going to harm us, b-but I had no Idea his Aura was not going to save him'_ Blake was a stuttering mess. Wiess sickened by what Blake had said screamed at Blake. "THOUGHT! YOU THOUGHT! you killed a Man BLAKE! he might of told us to stand down, or that he was going to tell us to come with him or something! BUT YOU! you just SHOT AND KILLED HIM! ON A THOUGHT!?' Blake actually cringed at the words.

'I thought you changed! Blake! but I guess once a White Fang always a White Fang!' Wiess finished. And as she said those words the rest of the group looked at Blake in Shock.

'Y- your with the White Fang!?' yelled Nora. Pyrrah and ren just looked at her with a look that Blake did not know; Jaune just had a calculating look. team CFY was actually going for there weapons. but Ruby got in front of Blake and tried to ease the tension.

'WAIT! Blake is no longer a member! she told us every thing! she tried to protect us' She said.

'Wait you knew Blake was a member of the white fang!? and you did not tell us? was Pyrrahs reply.

This time it was yang who defended her. 'Yes we knew because she told us, were her team mates, and besides that she is and EX MEMBER! and it is her right alone to tell who she wants'

'What Kind of faunas are you?' asked Jaune

'I'm a cat faunas, It's why I ware the bow.'

'know's not the time for this.' Coco said. 'I can hear someone coming up down the road we need to hide the body and hide ourselves.' she ordered.

As the Group managed to hide the dead Russian as well as themselves in an already destroyed house they finally saw who they were hiding from. It was a Family of Two. One Man, Women, and one boy no older then Seven.

 **'We need to Hurry! Those Russians are right behind us!' Said the Man.**

"Russians?" Thought the Group.

 **'Mommy Are the bad guys going to get us?'** Said the boy very fearful.

 **'No dear we'll be OK as long as we stay away from the fighting we should be alrigh-**

 **Уп АГИНСТ ТЧЕ ШАЛЛ АМЕРИЦАН СЦУМ!(Up AGAINST THE WALL AMERICAN SCUM)** The family were completely off there guard when a group of Russian Soliders found them. Guns pointing right at them.

 **' _MOMMY!'_ 'It's alright son it's going to be OK' **His father tried to console his son.

 **'Please! We didn't do anything to you! We're Innocent! Please spare my Kids!'** The women tried to beg

 **Инноцент!? Инноцент!? ЫОУР АМЕРИЦАН Мурдерерс!.(Innocent? Innocent!? your American Murderers)** a Russian lieutenant yelled at her striking the women with the butt of his rifle.

 **'RACHEL! You ANIMALS!'** Yelled the Husband.

Needless to say the whole Group were shocked at what would warrant such horrible Brutality. As the Russians were grabing the Family to line up on a wall the Young boy Managed to brake free and tried to run but he was to Slow; A Russian grabbed him before he could get to far.

The group were horrified at this and were about to step in to save them. But just before they were A Russian BTR came up and unloaded more Russians.

'There's to many of them' said Jaune as he stopped them from taking action.

 _"And what do you want us to do!? Leave them like this!'_ 'Wiess wispherd

'..' Jaune said nothing looking ashamed that they were Powerless to help.

 **Граб тче Боы маке чим шатцч оур Йуст Венгенце! (Grab the boy! make him watch our just vengeance!)**

 **РЕАДЫ! (Ready) Da-Daddy Mommy!**

 **АИМ(Aim!) 'Look away son don't look'** his Father said

 **ФИРЕ!(FIRE!) "BANG! "BANG!"**

Ruby, Wiess, and Pyrrah nearly Screamed at what they just saw. Coco Nora and Blake were Crying at the horrible site they just watched. The men were Frozen in place. Time seemed to strop for them until they were Brought out of there shock by the boy.

 **MOMMY DADDY!** Cried the Boy as he was finally let go. Running to his now dead Parents Crying at the site of them dead. The whole Group were heart broken for the boy but why they witnessed next would haunt them for the rest of there days.

 **"BANG!"** A Russian Solider aimed his FAL at the boy and fired one last round. Ending a Family Legacy.

Now they were forever rocked to their core, as they watched the Russians leave they moved to the now Dead Family.

'W-W-We should do something for them' said a near Shellshocked Ruby who has never seen death before in her life.

'Dam straight we our!' said her Sister.

'No' Said Nora shocking every one there.

'EXCUESS ME?' yelled Wiess.

'What do you mean we should not bury them!'

'There's no time to do that, were in the middle of a WAR ZONE! we don't know how many more there our here but if we wast time we die!' Nora yelled back Shocking them even further. and Ren was at a loss for words.

'She's right' said Coco, 'We can't bury them it's to Dangerous we need to keep moving.'

'But-' 'NOW!' Coco yelled. And as they moved on they all shared the same thought. "Whats going on and why did there Aura not protect them"

though Yang was thinking "What if that was Ruby?"

* * *

 **I'm going to have to stop it here, Don't worry! next one WILL be longer trust me!**


	4. Chapter 4 where are we

**Welcome to Chapter 4 of Call of RWBY Modern Warfare. This is going to be a good one So enjoy.**

* * *

The Teams moved on trying to find some form of Refuge. Everyone was still horrified by what they saw, Wiess was beginning to regret how she yelled at Blake and was thinking of how she could makes this situation better. The other teams were also thinking of how to apologize. A the teams walked for an hour they saw Waves after waves of Plans dropping off what they guessed were more of those Monsters.

'Hey theirs a Mall over there!' Yang said. 'Alright let's check it out, be on guard we don't know if any of those "Russians" are still around.' Coco Ordered. As they came closer to the mall they saw the sign. 'Arcadia Mall' 'Never heard of it' Yang said. But just before she could get a response back the thing the teens saw were bodies of American civilians who could not get away from the surprise invasion. Ruby threw up at the horrific site. 'Don't look Ruby.' Yang said bringing Ruby closer to her and covering her eyes, barley faring any better.

 _'How-How could Someone do this-this evil_.' Weiss said her voice breaking as she saw the dismemberment of men women and children. Team JNPR weren't faring any better. Nora was brought back to Memories of her childhood. Ren looked to her and saw that she had a stone cold expression that Ren has never seen before. Pyrrh just walked not saying nothing, have a far off look in her eyes, Jaune was think how to get his friends back in the game.

Coco was Fumming to her very core. She was crying on the inside, but since she was leading the mission and inadvertently leading their attempt to survive what ever hell they came to.

Fox was thinking that they had actually died back in the cave and this is Hell.

Yatsu was doing his best to drown out that boys cry and Hateing that sick laughter he heard from those Russians.

After they made it to the entrance and scouted it out coco gave her orders. 'OK I want you to go with your teams and find any supply's you can find.' 'Team RWBY, see if you can find any Weapons and ammo, and any working Radio so we can find out what the Hell is going on here.' 'Right.' They said.

'JNPR find us some cloths if we need it, and head to the food court so we get some energy, I don't care what just get something to last us at least two days.' 'Got it' Jaune said. His team was still out of it at being exposed to so much carnage in a short amount of time.

'Me, Fox, and Yatsu, will be on guard duty, as well as trying to find any kind of map to see what Kingdom we are in.' 'I don't think we're in Remnant.' Jaune said. Shocking the group and bringing his team back to reality.

'What do you mean?' Pyrrah said being the first to respond. 'Think about it, I've never heard of Arcadia, That family called these invaders Russians, the Russians spoke in some weird Language we've never heard of before, AND if an invasion of this size was happening why did we not here anything about it in the weeks before?' Jaune words made a lot of sense to the group. The more they thought the more they agreed. 'Well as soon as as team RWBY and us finds a radio and Map we can be sure, so let's get going be quick and quiet we don't know if there are any people here.' Coco said

* * *

 **Metal 0-1. Location Arcaida Virginia. 2:45PM**

'INCOMING!' Corporal Dunn shouted.

'Ramirez! Take that Burger Town using only a spoon!' Foley ordered. **Nah! JK.**

'Ramirez! Get to the roof of nates! And provide sniper support!'

'Roger!'

'Sarge we've got reinforcements coming in from the diner!' Dunn yelled.

'Copy that. Dunn continue to watch Specter.'

'Ramirez! We got friendlies coming in from the Dinner! Provide cover for them!'

 **'Enemy reinforcements! By the Burger King err I mean by the Burger town!'** One Ranger yelld.

 **'RPG!'**

* * *

 **Location Arcadia Mall. Virginia. Team RWBY 3:00PM**

Team RWBY was looking for supplies that would be valuable to their survival, Ruby along with Yang were searching for any weapons and ammo, since Ruby was effectively the Weapons specialist she wanted to do this. But as Yang was guarding the entrance she could not help but glance back at Ruby, seeing her Baby sister trying to act like she saw nothing was becoming worrying. She knew Ruby would Let it out of her system soon but as Yang was reflecting on the death of that Family and the bodies they past reminded her of what she did when she went to look for her mother Raven.

'This is odd' said Ruby. 'What's odd?' 'These weapons here their not anything I'm familiar with, I mean the Calibers out the same but the models are something else entirely.' 'Any Dust rounds?' 'No all they have is what looks to be Hunting ammunition, well aside from the shotgun shells.'

'I-I guess we need what ever we can get, if these Russians react to the first one Blake killed any round should do.' Yang was to caught up in the moment that she failed to notice that her words struck at Ruby.'

 _"Cling" '_ Ruby?! You ok?' Yang said as she came over to her sister to see what was going on. Only then did she see Ruby on the floor crying.

'Ruby!' She yelled worriedly. ' _Shu, it's ok Ruby I'm here you don't have to worry'_ Yang said trying to calm her sister.

'I-I-Ca-Can't-g-ge-get the site out of my mind!' She wailed.

'-H-how-c-can someone be so evil?! I-I can't get that boy out of my mind.'

' _I know Ruby, Neither can I.'_

 _'_ H-how are you dealing with it?'

'I'm having just as much trouble as you are, but I'm staying strong for you, and for my friends. What ever world we came to we have to stay strong for each other if we are going to get back home.'

It was two minutes and Ruby was still letting her emotions spill.

' _How about I sing a song for you?'_

 _"sniff" '_ yes please.'

 _'Long ago before we met I dreamed about you, the peace you'd bring the songs we'd sing the way you'd make things new.'_

* * *

Wiess and Blake headed off to find a Radio and a map to find out what's going on, and who our the Russians. In theat time the air between the two was thick. Weiss now having regretting her out burst towards Blake after she saw what they did.

'B-Blake?'

'.Blake just acted like she did not hear

'I just wanted to say I was wrong to have yelld at you like that and I am SO sorry for saying what I said about the white Fang as well as telling everyone about your past I'm sorry.' She finished.

'It's ok Wiess.' She said and both left it at that.

'Hey! Theirs a map!' Weiss said. And as the two got closer to inspect it they where struck dead in their place. 'Wha-what is this!?' Weiss said stunned it was a map of the Continental United States, but the land mass was unfamiliar to them.

'Hey what's this? The United States of America.' Blake said

'I-I've never heard of a kingdom by that name.' Weiss said.

'Nether have I.' Let's head back now.'

* * *

 **Team JNPR.**

As the Tree named team made it to the food court after finding some cloths they split up to get supplies. Nora and Pyrrha would find anything to eat, Ren would get the drinks, Jaune was keeping watch.

'Nora, can I ask you something?' Pyrrha said. 'Yes?' 'Why did you say we should've left that Family back there?' She asked.

To many people Ren included, Nora was seen as a Hyper, cheerful ADHD Mad Bomber. But in reality she is much much more.

* * *

 **Moredaten 23 _rd 2288. Orhime (The Dragon shaped Continent north of Vacuo.)_**

 **"AROO"**

 **'AGH!'**

 **"HISS!"**

 **'NOO!**

'Mommy are the scarcey Monsters going to get us?' Asked a fearful Five year old Nora.

'No my little Valkyrie, Mommy and Daddy will make sure the monsters won't get you.'

'But I need my Valkyrie to be brave as the Valkyries in the story's OK?, can you be brave for me?'

 _'Sniff_ Y-Yes' 'Atta Girl, common we need to get to your father.'

'This way hurry!' Her Father said. 'Once your in Nora we'll be right behind you.'

 **"Bang! Bang! "Hiss"**

'Dammit! Nora go on inside we'll be right behind you!' Her Father ordered.

'B-but I'm scared.' 'Don't be my little Valkyrie me and your mother promised you we'd keep the monsters away didn't we?'

'Yes'

'Now Nora promise us that you'll stay their for three days, there's enough food and water for you, What ever you hear don't make a sound and don't open that latch for three days ok.'

'I-I promise mommy.'

 **"BANG"**

'Good now go!'

 **"Bang Bang!"**

'You'll never take her from us!' She heard her Father say.

She waited the Three days as she promised, when she finally opened the cellar doors she was greeted with the town barren and desolate.

For the next twenty minutes she wondered looking for her Parents. She finally made it to the Village center and there she saw the site. The last stand of the remaining people where littered all the place and among them her parents.

she spent two days trying to makes graves for the dead. When members of the Lie Clan found her she was exhausted from what they called Shock burying. It was the Lie clan that took her in and it was their that she met her friend Aden. But for the three day trip she just kept repeating to herself. "Never again Never again" more like a reprimand then a promise.

* * *

'It's just that if we did take time to burry them we might have been seen to more of those Russians.

Nora was a kind girl, but seeing such an incident caused her to remember a past she alone now knows, a past she wants to take to her grave. Seeing such brutality made her "revert" back to an old emotion she trained very hard to burry.

'Well, I still think we should've done something.' Pyrrha said.

'Nora, I've never seen you like this before.' Ren said with worry.

'It's been a crazy time for all of us Ren.'

'Any luck on finding any food?' Jaune asked

'Yeah we got enough' NPR said.

* * *

 **Team CFY.**

'Where's Coco?' Fox asked Yatsu. 'She said she was going to check out the rendezvous site.'

Coco was huddled in a corner crying. She did her best to put on a brave face but when she was finally alone she let it out.

She Cried because she got them into this hell hole, she cried because she thought it was her fault they got here, and she cried for that boy who was killed.

Coco was the leader of the mission but she never thought that it was going to end like this. She did her best on keeping the group safe but how could she when she was a nervous wreck herself.

She knew right now she had to get it together. She had a mission to keep them alive and to keep them safe. So wipeing her tears away she got off the ground and went into action.

* * *

'This is metal 0-1 the VIP and the Rangers have been secured! What our next orders?!' Sandman asked.

 **'Metal Zero One we have Intel saying that Russian forces are heading your way you need to lose them as fast as possible, we need your team to head to Arcadia mall and wait for Evac.'**

'Copy that Overlord' heading to Arcadia mall.'

 **'Copy Metal Zero One be advised we have birds on stand by if you need them out.**

'OK let's Haul Ass over to Arcadia mall.'

* * *

The Teams made it back together. Team RWBY laid out the Map radio and weapons they found.

Team JNPR and CFY did as well.

'We found some Ammo and Guns, but their like nothing we've seen and the makers are names we've never heard of either.' Ruby said.

'Me and Blake found a Radio and a map.' Weiss said.

'We've found some clothes and enough food to last two days.' Jaune said.

'Good. Let's take a look at that map.' Coco said.

To say that they were stunned was an understatement.

'I-I've never seen or heard of The United States.' Pyrrha said in disbelief.

Ren and Nora just starred.

Ruby and Yang were speeches while the rest just thought there own little thing.

'I think fox is right. We really are in another world.' Blake said getting untrusting looks from every one minus her team Coco Yatsu and Jaune.

'Blake.' Jaune said making everyone their look at him.

'You said your no longer a white gang member, right?' 'Yes'

'It is not my place to judged your past. It's like Yang said, it is your right to tell. And your quick thinking just might have saved us, so thank you Blake.' He finished. Everyone was shocked.

'I-I'm sorry as well Blake, I acted rash and unfairly to you.' Pyrrha said

'We our sorry as well.' Ren said voicing for him and Nora.

'Yeah to us your a person! Just like me, we were just a little upset that you did not tell us your friends!' Nora said in her "Normal voice"

'We are sorry as well, we should have given you a chance to explain and for that we are sorry.' Coco said for hers as well.

'Tha-Thank you' Blake said Crying a bit.

'Well now that that's taking care of lets turn on the radio.

 **'This is James Swartz from Fox News (Don't judge) reporting to you live. War has been brought to the shores of the United States. In over two hundred years the United States has never been invaded, now all that's changed with the Russian Federation's invasion of the United States.** This was a surprise for the group. Now they knew they weren't on Remnant but somewhere else.

 **This invasion is a result of the Zakiev (Spelled that wrong) massacre in Moscow three days prior, in which Terroists under Valadamir Makarov slaughtered Over three hundred innocent civilians.**

 **While it is widely accepted that this was the work of the international Terrorist Makarov, the body of one of the gunmen was actually an America CIA agent by the name of Joseph Allen former Army Ranger. This revelation has sparked massive blow back from the European Union as well as being seen as a declaration of War by the Russian Federation.**

 **American Troops are stretched severely thin in trying to hold back the surprise invasion. Reports from survivors say that the Russians are indiscriminately killing unarmed American civilians out of revenge for, to quote the words of the Russians "Thoes who died at the hands of the American imperialists" 'reporting to you live this is Joseph Swartz Fox News.**

They sat in silence. No one was able to speak, to think a terrorist attack killed three hundred and now it starts a war of pure revengeful murder.

'Guys,' Ruby was the first to brake the silence 'What I don't understand is if this Makarov guys was the leader was the leader and is a wanted terrorist why is America getting the whole blame?'

It was Blake who answered.

"Simple, terroism is an international crime. No Kingdom or...Nation condones that kind of thing. It sounds like America tried to infiltrate his group and it back fired.

'But still even if America was caught in this attack what could condone an act of well, Revenge and greater murder?. Asks Pyrrha.

'All I know is this.' Coco said. 'While I can sympathize with the Russian Federation for their loss, I WILL NOT I CAN NOT allow them to murder these Americans since they were partially framed, if I see a Russian I'm going to kill them.' She said shocking the others.

'But what if they have an aura it's an entire army out thief and we don't know who the Americans are.' Wiess said.

'It's simple Wiess, Since this is another world it is probably a safe bet that they don't have an Aura.' Yang said.

'B-But Yang, how can you say that with such confidence, most of us have never killed a person.' Said Ruby now scared at what her sister had said.

 **"sigh" '** Ruby, after I witnessed the Russians butcher that boys family I could not stop thinking what if that was you. We're in a strange world and in the middle of a war, I WILL do anything and everything I can to protect you, and after what I've seen the Russians do, I'm not going to lose sleep over a dead Russian.

'Yeah! Well break their legs!'

'Nora,'

'yes Ren?'

'That won't be enough.'

Before they could say anymore they heard an all to familiar yet strange Language.

 **Фреез (Freez!) он ыоур кнеес Америцан Сцум! (on your knees American Scum!)**

The group went low to see what was going on. And they found that there were at least five People on their knees and ha sing their weapons taking away.

'I guess we found some Americans.' Yang said

'We can't leave them like that.' Yatsuhashi said

'No we can't' Coco said.

'Here's what we're going to do, Pyrrha, Ruby stay low and provide cover when we need it.'

'I-I don't think I can do it.' Said a terrified Ruby.

Surprisingly it was Yang who spoke to her.

'Ruby I know you're scared about this so am I, but if WE don't do our job those Americans who are just trying to defend their homes will die. It's alright to be scared, but don't let that fear control you. If you do it WILL get people killed. We're Huntsmen Ruby killing Grimm is not the only duty, their are other kinds of monsters out there to and right now their about to kill those Soliders. you HAVE to do this, I believe in you Ruby.

Ruby could only look down at the floor before giving a weak nod.

'Jaune, Wiess, Fox and Yatsu. Since your the only ones with no long range abilities take one of those guns and get into position. Every one wait for my command.' Coco ordered.

* * *

Sandman was pissed. He was a Delta and he lead his team into this ambush. It was a rookie mistake and now he dammed his team and friends to death.

'Guys,' he said looking to them as the Russian were aiming their guns at them ready to fire. 'I'm sorry I got us into this shit.'

'It's ok Boss were with ya to the end' Frost said

'To hell and back' Grinch said.

'It's been an honor sir.' Said Gator.' **1**

As the head the clicks of the Russian guns they were ready to die, but Miss fate had a her reason in bringing the band of Hunters.

'NOW!' The Deltas heard the shout of what sounded like a young teenage girl, next thing they knew the Russians were getting shot dead.

'MOVE!' Sandman shouted to his men. They went to cover grabing their weapons back and taking cover. They heard an explosion followed by the screams of Russians losing limbs. For three minutes the fire fight lasted Russians getting slaughtered by the Deltas and their unknown Saviors.

Finally the fighting ended with no Russian "hah" alive. Sandman called out to the unknown group. 'Who's out there!?' Still ready for a fight if needed.

They heard the voice of a girl. 'Don't shoot! We're friendly!' Coco said as she finally reviled herself to the Deltas.

'Sir she's just a kid,' Truck said. 'Yeah stand by though we don't know about the rest of her friends.'

'Identify yourself!'

'I'm Coco leader of team Coffee. (CFVY) "Team Coffee?" They. Deltas thought

'I've never heard of a special forces team with that call sign before! What's your unit and rank.'

'Were not part of your military! We got lost somehow and ended up here in this place called Arcadia! We've been running from the Russians ever sense!' She called back.

"This doesn't make any sense" Sandman thought 'All right! My team is standing down! Come on out!' He said. 'Stand down men if they wanted to they could have killed us, pulse they just saved our skin we owe them some hospitality at least.'

as the Delta Team waited what they saw shocked them. They saw a group of at least Eleven teens coming down to them though when they saw them cringe at the site of the dead Russians they knew they never killed befor. 'Sarge?' Said his team. 'Lets see.'

'It's nice to see someone who's not trying to kill us for a change.' Coco said a bit void after seeing their rescue work.

'Sandman Delta force, with me are my team Frost, Grinch, Truck, and Gator.'

'Coco Adel, Leader of team CFVY. With me is Fox and the tall one is Yatshuhashi, our other team mate couldn't make it, thankfully.' She introduced herself.

Next them team saw a group of four but what got them was the Hammerwielding Girl.

'Jaune Arc, Leader of team JNPR, with me out my team mates Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrah Nikos, and Lie ren.'

They nodded to them. When the last group made it they were a bit stunned, one of them looked no older then sixteen.

' _Hi'_ she said, but the Deltas knew she was shocked at what transpired here.

' _I'm Ruby Rose. Leader of team RWBY, with me are my friends and team mates Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my Sister Yang Xio Long.'_ She finished still shaken from the fight.

'So what's going on here.' Sandman asked

* * *

'So let me get this straight! You are all from a different world, you have super human abilities AND you hunt Monsters?' Sandman asked summarizing the explanation of the Hunters.

'Yes' they said as a group.

'Well that Evac Should be here soon you'll need to come with us, I think General Shepherd want to here about this.'

'Sandman.' Ruby said now felling better those Russians our killing innocent people, we had to watch as they Murderd a group of Parents and making their son watch the. They killed him.' She said shocking the Delta teams.

'Mother Fukers!' Gator called out.

'We knew the Russians were killing any Americans they could but THIS is to far!' Frost said.

And before any one else could voice agreement they heard the rotor blades of a Ospry coming in. 'That's our ride ladies and gentle men.' Truck said.

 **'Hunter 2-1 this is Riseing Gale you need to haul ass ASAP it's been a nightmare getting here.**

'You heard the lady all aboard!' Sandman orderd. The Huntsmen and Huntress were a bit hesitant at first but any where other then here was better.

 **Location somewhere in the Pacific Captain John "Soap" Mctavish.**

'Upload complete, General Shepherd your online with Capitan Price.'

'Back from the brink Captain?'

'Out of the frying pan is more like it. This world looks more like Hell then the one I just left.'

'We thought we securedthe ACS before the Russians could brake the code. We were wrong now Russia has access to nearly our entire early defense network, Then Makarov turns the US into his scapegoat Next thing you know theirs flame every where.'

'Shepherd are you willing to do what is necessary to win?'

'Always.'

'What's this your sending me?'

'You want to put out an oil fire, you set off a bigger explosion next to it sucks away all the oxygen, suffs the flame.'

'we've got a pretty big oil fire, gonna need a huge bang.'

'you've been out of the game to long, focus on getting Makarov!'

'No time for that sir we NEED to end this war today!'

'That's not a suggesten you are to immediately-'

'seems we lost the connection.'

* * *

 **Location. Beacon Acadamy Ozpins Office. 2 days after the teams** **disappearance.**

Miss schnee, miss Scarlatina I realize your worry for your team and sister but their has been nothing we can find with what has happened.

'Please! Professor you have to let us go and search!' Velvet pleaded, with Winter backing her up. 'She's right Professor please! Let me go and try to find my sister.

'That's a fools errand.' Came the reply of Qrow.

'What's he doing here.' Winter said with agitation.

'In case you forgot my nieces were in that explosion as well.' Qrow replied taking a drink from his flask.

'I can assure you three that I personaly have been ordering search party's but they have found nothing.'

'Oz, For once I have to agree with the Ice Queen and the bunny.' Qrow said.

'The only way we can get closure is if you allow the THREE of us to head their and see it for our selves.'

 _"Sigh._ 'Very well I'll have a Bull head loaded up in half an hour. Be ready by then.

A sigh of relief came from the two girls and Qrow gave a smirk.

As Winter and Velvet left Ozpin asked Qrow to stay.

'What is it Oz.'

There was a reason I Was Adamant on not sending them.

'And why is that.'

'When the explosion happened I felt _HER_ Aura mixed in.'

Now Qrow realized his mistake. 'A-Are you sure?' He stuttered and RARELY does he ever do that.

'Positive, it seems she has drawn team RWBY, JNPR, and thanks to you CFVY l, You and miss Schnee.

'May-Maybe we won't find anything.' Qrow said stuttering twice.

'No it's been set in motion. theirs no escaping this now Qrow.'

'But a word of advise to you,' Ozpin said. 'WHEN you meet her be ready.'

* * *

 **And. CUT! Whoo what a write! I hope you like this chapter! Remember to fav follow and REVIEW! I did this entire chapter on my phone so if any weird typos or words pop up its because of this. I had originally made this story as a FrostxCoco and was going to leave Velvet out entirely BUT Meh way not.**

 **What women has Oz and Aaron so spooked I wonder?**

 **Till then! Review fav and follow**


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue party or reinforcement?

**Hope you like this one it took a few days to write. Fav Follow and REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! Any way on with the fic.**

* * *

 **Location. Fire base Alamo;** **HQ for all US forces defending the east coast. Several miles east of D.C**

* * *

As the Osprey carrying the teams finally landed teams RWBY,JNPR, and CFY could not help but stop and look around at the chaos. 'If you'd fallow me please.' Sandman ordered. As they followed the Delta leader they came into a large tent, they saw officers and soldiers of all ranks run rampant trying desperately to do their part in repelling the Invasion.

'General Shepherd!' Sandman saluted. 'Our these the kids you told me about?' 'Yes sir allow them to introduce themselves.' The teams took that as the signal to introduce themselves.

'Jaune Arc, leader of Team JNPR with me is Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos.

'Coco Adel, leader of Team CFVY, but our other member could not join us.' 'Dead?' Shepherd asked. 'No! I-Just had to stay behind due to being sick. But with me is Fox and Yatshuhashi No last names.'

'H-Hello, I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY.' She said to the General, as she looked at the man she could not help but feel.. Something not right about him but she brushed it off as jitters due to the horrors she had seen. Shepherd raised an eyebrow at that. 'Ruby leader and of team Ruby?' 'Yes I know it's weird, with me is Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and my sister Yang Xaio Long.' ''Must be half sisters or adoption'' the General thought.

'Alright since your here you can use the barracks to rest, though I want you to tell us how you managed to survive in a war zone.' He ordered.

'Ge-General?' Ruby asked having all eyes on her. 'Yes?' 'We-We-We saw a group of Russians murder a family in cold blood! They forced a little boy to watch as they killed his mom and dad the. They shot him! Wha-what's going on here?' Ruby said with a clear strain in Her voice.

'The Russian invaded us because of revenge.' Shepherd said as if he was saying the sky is blue.

'What!?' Weiss yelled. 'I refuse to even think that people would invade another and MURDER innocent people out of revenge! That's not human!' She finished. 'This war is the work of a single man, a man named Makarov.' 'Wait you mean that terrorist that killed all those people at that airport?' Blake said.

'yes, Makarov has a hate for America but why he wants a war between us and Russia is still unknown.' 'How could one man cause all this?' Pyrrha asked. 'Makarov's no man he's a whore, a mad dog for the highest bidder, he's not loyal to a flag or a country or hardly any set of ideals, he trades blood for money.' 'But all that can wait, go rest up, Sandman their in your care.'

* * *

As Winter, Velvet and Qrow made it to the bull head to search for their Sister/teammates/Nieces Qrow was a mental mess. ''Shit Shit Shit! What have I done! Not even Ozpin could hope to beat HER and she brought RWBY JNPR CFY to _THAT_ world and now I've damed us into her clutches!'' 'Qrow!' Winter yelled snapping him out of his thoughts. 'What Ice Empress?' 'WE just wanted to thank you for getting Ozpin to agree with letting us go search for them.' 'Oh your welcome.' Qrow just went back to to thinking what to do when they see her.

* * *

The huntsman in training were finally finished explaining to the General and other staff about their world. Needless to say they were skeptical until Ruby, Pyrrha, Weiss, and Blake showed them their semblance. And when Ruby and Coco showed them their weapons they all nearly pissed themselves. ''The Grimm reaper is a cute fifteen year old!?'' The Americans thought.

'Alright here's the deal, we don't know much on interdimensional travel. We have theory's but nothing solid, and were engaged with a war.' Shepherd said. 'But if your abilities could give us an advantage in this war. Help us take back our city and I'll do everything I can in trying to get you back home, what do you say?'

every one just started at him. 'WHAT!?' Weiss was the first to react. 'YOU WANT US TO FIGHT IN A WAR THATS NOT OUR OWN!?' 'Geez Wiess I've never heard a outburst like that.' Yang said checking her ear. 'Give us time to think on it.' Coco said shocking every one. 'Alright I'll give you one hour. sandman prepare your team were making ground in retaking the Capitol building. Your out in two hours.' 'Yes sir' he saluted.

'Coco, why did you say give us an hour? We don't want to fight.' Fox said voicing everyone's opinion.

'Guys. We're in this no matter what we do, we got in the middle of this when we came here, we got into this the moment we killed thes Russians who were going to kill Sandman, Frost, Grinch, Truck, and Gator. I will never blam any of you for not wanting to get into this. As of this moment I'm no longer your teams leader, this is your choice as a team! Make your choice. But I'm not going to sit by while I'm here and let these Americans fight and die for something they had no part in.' As Coco finished her speech every one thought on her words 'we'll meet back here in one hour.' Coco gave her finale order.

* * *

'I-I don't know what to do guys.' Ruby said to her team. 'I know how you feel, I mean I want to get back home, and pretend that I woak up from a nightmare but that's not the way it goes.' Yang replied sadly.

'Well I for one am against that idea! I'm not going to risk my life for a people I don't even know! It's their own fault for putting one of their own in there anyway and look were its got them!' Wiess put in her opinion. 'Blake?' Yang said.

'All my life I was brought up with the idea that equality for us was possible, but I refused to see that it was just a cover for the violence and terrorism that we had become, I've done things I'm not proud of in my years as a White fang. But I've never killed anyone until I came here, I sympathize with these people but I refuse to get dragged into this.'

'OK, we're all agreed that we don't want to get into this fight.' Ruby finished.

* * *

'Jaune, what's the plan?' Pyrrha asked. 'This is a team decision, I want you to remember they said they don't know how to get us back home, they only have theories about it. We have to stake in this war at all. There's no reason to risk our lives for any reason what so ever.' 'Jaunes right, while I hate these Russians for what their doing I see no reason to get involved.' Ren said supporting Jaunes choice, 'I say we fight!' Nora had said shocking her team.

'I've seen what the Russians do first hand! And I won't stand by and do nothing!' "Never again!" Those words she long promised her self. 'And even if we don't choose to fight where will we go? No place is safe here! We're stuck right in the middle of this war.' 'I-I guess if Nora says fight I'll fight as well. Ren said.

'NO REN!' Nora said in a commanding voice. 'This is a individual choice and I don't want you hurt.' She finally said. 'Pyrrha?' Nora asked. 'All my life I've been held on a high pedestal, but disspite that I'll NEVER stand by and do nothing while innocent people are murderd like animals!'

'OK then, it's decided then.' Jaune Finished

* * *

'Coco I can sympathize with you but is this really a wise choice? I mean this is not our fight.' Fox said. 'I've made MY choice but what about you two.' Coco said as if it was Fact. 'I'll Fight beside you Coco-Sama, I will not stand by and let this..evil go unanswered.' 'Guess I'm in as well then.' Fox finally agreeing.

* * *

The hour was up the teams gathered back together to tell the General what they had decided. Two of the three teams agreed to fight. As they discussed this they were interrupted by the blades of a Chinook coming down. As it landed and opend its cargo door the Hunters and Huntress were horrified at what they saw. Soldiers carried a dozen body bags labeled as civilian. Some were covered others were not. It was in that time they saw one body of a young women, with clear signs she was Sexually assaulted more then once. It made the teams sick to their stomachs.

As they saw what horrors were inflicted upon the people of America they all shard the same idea to fight. The teams refused to look It was the horror of dead civilians that made team RWBY decided to fight. 'We can't sit by and let this continue!' Yang barked her heir now a flame. 'Hell no we can't!' Blake said in a rare display of language. 'Alright! We'll fight.' Ruby and Wiess said.

* * *

'What's your answer?' General Shepherd asked. 'We've all decided we'll fight along side you.' Coco said voicing for the group. 'Glad you could join us Metal team is gearing up but I've asked them all here as well, they should be here any minute.

After Metal Team came in Shepherd finally spoke. 'Our Hunter friends have agreed to help us reclaim the Capitol, in exchange we will help them find a way back home. Now will you all step forward. As of this moment each and everyone of you are now under my command. Welcome to the 141 best hand picked group of warriors on the planet.'

'Got to say love the patch.' Yang said.

'Your first mission is to locate a Russian colonel we have Intel he is responsible for the killing of American citizens, find him and take him out. But first teams RWBY, CFY, and JNPR we will allow you to keep your weapons but you will still need to stop by the Armory and load up on new gear.'

'Sandman I'm promoting you to second lieutenant, your in charge, as for Ruby Jaune and Coco since you have a team that follows your orders and now how to lead your all Sargent's, the rest of you are Privet first class's, Dismissed.'

* * *

The bullhead that carried Winter,Velvet, and Qrow landed just outside the area of the mine. Winter and Velvet were already on the ground and went off to begin searching. **'I'll meet you back here in six hours!'** The pilot told Qrow. 'Don't bother, this was a one way flight.' Qrow told the Pilot, scareing him a bit.

Qrow went on to catch up on the two women when he heard a male voice. 'Yes I'm afraid that the recent explosion of the mine has caused our mission to be quite a conundrum.'

'Professor Oobleck!?' Velvet said a bit shocked.

'Yes I'm here at Ozpins personal request to assist in your search, and it Doctor Oobleck! I didn't earn the PhD for fun!'

'Doc need to have a word with yeah!' Qrow said.

As the two walked Qrow asked.

'What are you doing here?'

'Ozpin asked me to personally a company you on your search and rescue.'

'Hope Ozpin told you that this is a one way trip. Cause we're never going to see Remnant again.'

'Ozpin has told me the full Dangers that await us, and it was by my choice alone that I volunteered to join.'

'Uhuh, and what of your class?'

'Miss Peach is more then capable of taking over my class! I have full faith in her abilities.'

'I still don't know why you'd choose to tag along on what could be a suiside mission, but any help we can get is welcomed.' Qrow said to the Oobleck (Doctor Suse reference)

It's been an hour and a half since the girls started their search of the now flat land, 'I-I guess their really gone.' Velvet said her ears dropping at the heart breaking revelation.

'Wiess, if only I could have been there for you more.' Winter said equally sad.

Just then Velvet spores something out of the corner of her eye.

'Guys! I think I found something!' She called out to the group.

As they came around Velvet to see what she had found it turned out to be black Dust. But it was something that none of the Hunters/Huntress had seen before.

'Fascinating!I'veneverseensuchathingbeofeinmylife!' Oobleck said in his usual tone.

Just then the Black Dust started to glow, and before anyone could say anything it transported them to a world on fire.

Hell!

Nah just the COD world!

Ozpin sat in his office thinking of a way to tell the Schnee CEO that's his two daughters were now gone *Forever*.

* * *

 **And cut! I apologize for this being a short chapter. I was going to make more but my schedule has forced me to make this one short. Sorry! Any way I wanted to add Oobleck, I'm sure he'll be a valuable member. Any way spam reviews! I feed off reviews, except flame reviews. The more reviews you send the quicker I'll post. But enjoy this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6 Teams and Faimly reunited

**Welcome back to the next Chapter. Sorry for the late updates but as the Norwegians say Det er sånn det er. (That's how it is).**

 **Also sorry for the mess of the ' ' the previous chapters. I'll try and fix it later but chappie two is fixed.**

 **Any way here we go. Enjoy!**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

The three teams were heading down to the armory to see if there was anything they wanted,in this case Jaune, Fox and Yatsuhashi needed weapons.

"Ruby, your awfully quite for being in an armory." Yang said to her little sis.

"What are we doing?" Ruby simply asked WBY and the other two teams.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked confused.

"I know we all agreed to fight and all.. but, do we really understand what it is we're doing? We're basically going out to kill people, a few are bad I won't deny that nor do I deny that we are actually protecting innocents. But do we really have the will and nerve to do this?. It's one thing to fight Grimm and it's another thing with the White Fang, I realize we killed those people when we tried to stop that train back in Vale and it's something that's bothering me. I know you did what you had to Blake when we first arrived, and I don't regret saving Sandman and his team, but I never even fired crescent Rose at the mall! I flinched, I couldn't pull the trigger, I'm not as naive as I let on, I realize that as a huntress I would not only have to kill Grimm I'd also have to kill other people sometimes too but.. I, This is too much to deal with in just a few hours." Ruby said letting some frustration out as well as stress.

"Ruby, I never killed anyone up close until we came here, but the time I spent in the white fang there were moments when I questioned if I had the will. I realized to late that the will I had was.. misguided; justified? probably in a few rare moments, but the will I had was in the wrong. Is it different here though? Yes and no. But I don't do this lightly, even I have to question myself what am I doing, Are we rushing things? Probably, but we are doing the only thing we can to try and get home and out of this hell hole." Blake told Ruby.

 **"Alright line up everyone! Time to pick your new sex toy!" The quartermaster said getting massive blushes from the group.**

"You first vomit boy." Yang said getting a small gulp of nervousness from said blonde.

 **"See anything you like? we also have weapons we got off the Ruskies so you have a wide choice of lead cumers." The master said.**

"Umm said Jaune as he looked at the walls of guns he asked Ruby for help.

"Sorry Jaune, I'm just as ignorant as you are." She replied with a awkward smile.

"Well.. I guess I'll pick that one then." Jaune said pointing.

 **The M4 line huh? Not bad not bad at all. OK time to have a quickie with your new toy: It's weight is 6.36 lb empty or 7.5 lb (3.4 kg) when loaded with 30 rounds. An adjustable stock, the cartridge is 5.56x45mm NATO; 5.56mm is its caliber 700-950RPM's, range of fire is 500 meters. Now go practice on the line."**

Nora chose the XM25 CDTE grenade launcher with a Vector as a side arm and a M9.

Pyrrha went with a FAL. And an AMP

Fox chose chose SCAR's with M9'

Yatsu chose a Heavy MG a M249

Ruby begrudgingly chose an intervention with the new Goblin PDW

The rest of WBY chose the ACR' with M9' though Yang chose a Shotgun as extra.

Coco went with with the Acr as well but with a drum mag and a AMP.

 **"OK time to suit up!"**

 **For this type of fight I suggest the BDU Sadly you'll have to make due with the Digital pattern as the new Multicam is still in high demand.**

The only differences for the teams were purely facial cosmetic, Ruby, Wiess, Nora and Yang (much to her charging) went with a cap **(even though it was advised against it since this was a city in ruin)** , Blake went with a cap as it was the most comfortable on her Neko ears. Fox, Yatsu, all of and all of JNPR went with the standard helmet. Coco just went with shades and

* * *

As they were loaded up with their new gear Coco went off to retrieve her tote, as they waited on her five men dressed in black arrived, as they walked by one of them took a look at yang and simply said

"Dyke"

"EXCUSE ME!" yang said upset by this.

"I said you're no doubt a easy Fucking Dyke!" he replied,

"BACK off! Don't you sick bastards have a village to go extort or rape?" Truck said sickened by the new people.

"Could but our last adventure wasn't as good as the other one, none of the women were good at sucking our dicks.. Say red why don't you come with us? we'll treat you real good." The man said getting sick laughs of agreement from his group.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Yang said in pure rage at what was just said about her sister, the rest WB JNPR and FY with the deltas looked ready to kill them then and their, Ruby was to scared by them to do anything.

"Oh please what are you dam brats going to do? Tell an adult? HAHA-"

The man was quickly cut short of his mockery by a kick in the balls which sent him three feet in the air thanks to Coco arriving at the scene.

"AHHH! YOU BITCH WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! I"LL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" He cried in pain and rage at what happened to him. his entourage was ready to grab Coco but her teams and deltas had their guns pointed at them to stop them.

 **"What's going on here?!"** A few MP's asked.

"Nothing that needs your concern." Sandman said to them.

"Were leaving everyone." He ordered.

"Sandman why didn't you do something to get those bastards in trouble!?" yang asked angry at the blind eye, along with the rest of the teams.

"Those..'Men' are from Shadow company, Their a mercenary unit of highly trained soldiers, they are currently employed by and answer to General Shepherd ONLY. They have a VERY bad rap, they are known for extortion, rape, prostitution and just about any other thing you could think of. The Senate actually held several hearings on their actions but somehow or.. Someone has enough leeway to keep them still operational. I don't have to say to you you do NOT want to work with them EVER. If you do you make ANY and EVERY excuses you can to try and get out of it, if you have to suck someones dick just so you won't have to be in their company trust me when i say do it. you don't EVER want their attention. It's best to just stay out of their way." Sandman finished getting a few "Agreed" from his fellow deltas.

"Well if they ever do try something like that to Ruby again I won't hold back!" Yang said still very mad at what happened.

"Thanks Coco for what you did back their." Ruby simply said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, we all need to stick together here."

 **Flash forward**

As the three Teams and Delta squad made their way from the American controlled area west for the Russian controlled Eastern side silence was king in the mobile transport. They would be taking to the front line and from there they'd be on their own. The plan was to kill or capture a Russian Colonel who was said to be in charge of "Hunting down Americans and bringing them to justice." The preferred method was capture. No one really said anything, it was one thing to have determination like our Hunter/Huntresses had, but it's another thing when you head right back into it. No one said a word and they were all scared. Ruby, Jaune, Pyrrha, and Wiess were the worst for wear emotion wise. But the others hid their fear better, though Blake was the most level headed due to being in the WF.

"Listen up! ETA ten minutes!" The driver said to the group.

"OK listen up! Follow our lead, stay in cover and don't bunch up, if you can't understand what they're saying and they have guns then they're the bad guys. Frost you'll be on point." Sandman said to the group. As they got out in an area that was secure for the time being they began their walk. For twenty minute they slowly walked to their target. No one really said anything too busy listening for Russians.

"So.." Wiess said breaking the silence as she was behind Frost since she wanted to ask about his name.

"Is Frost really your name?"

"No it's a call sign." He replied

"A what?"

"You'd know it better as a nickname or more better, an alias." Frost finished

"Oh I see, so what is your real name then?" Wiess asked. Normally she would never be this direct to someone in such a small amount of time, but she needed to do something to get her mind off the silence which in turn lead to her jumping at almost every sound that wasn't a fire.

"It's Derek Westbrook."

"Damit Frost! I know it's strange circumstances but that is classified information!" Sandman said in a hushed tone.

"Shit sorry sir. Forget I said that for know." He replied only to get a odd nod from Wiess.

"Hold up!" Frost said in a hushed tone as he heard gun fire pretty near their position. Ten seconds later they see fifteen Russians in full retreat and firing wildly to their backs. **(выполнения! их не человек! Демоны демоны!) run! their not human! DEMONS! DEMONS!"**

As the Russians try and run they are engulfed by a large fireball.

"HOLY SHIT!" Grinch said.

And they saw the person who did the damage.

"Professor Oobleck!?" The teams said shocked.

"Why hello children nice to finally find you!" He said, next thing everyone knows Ruby shouts

"Uncle Qrow!" And zooms right at him.

"Hey kiddo." Qrow simply said.

"Winter?! Velvet!?" Wiess and CFY said.

"You know them!?" The Deltas said.

As the group took a break to get acquainted and up to date with what they are doing there, the Deltas were talking among themselves.

"Sandman.. T-Those have to be prop bunny ears...Right!?" Gator asked with worry.

"Of course they are! people with animal ears don't exists." Sandman said convincingly but he himself was unsure.

"Hell of a time to be wearing them though." Grinch simply said.

But Frost was to engrossed with the tall White haired women to listen. While he though she was extremely beautiful, but he knew now was not the time for such things.

"H-how did you get here?" Ruby asked Qrow but also asking the question for everyone else the other three.

"Ah glad you asked miss Rose!" Oobleck said.

* * *

 **Flashback back**

"Ugh my head!" Qrow said with the felling of the worst hangover ever, however his mind went from the ache to the skies and his surroundings as well.

"Shit" Qrow simply said. And as he was looking around the other three finally came too.

"I-I-" Winter couldn't even begin to speak as she threw up.

"Seems like what ever happened affects us differently." Oobleck said zipping around in horror and fascination at both the experience as well as wherever it was they were.

"Ugh my head hurts" Velvet could only say weakly.

"Where are we? from the looks of things it appears that a Grimm invasion is happening but we haven't heard anything about one of the Kingdoms being attacked." Winter replied.

"I don't think were in Mistral anymore Ice Empress." Qrow said getting the signature Schnee glare.

"What!?" Velvet replied in shock

"Look around us, first of all their was no news of any attack of Grimm, the news and Ozpin would know. Second look around us more importantly look at the buildings, not Mistral nor even Atlas has buildings of that architecture and look to our right and left these buildings are of a different design as well." Qrow finished saying.

"Very astute of you Qrow." Oobleck said in agreement.

"Oobleck may not know all the things Ozpin Qrow and the rest of that "Inner circle" do but he has worked for them before. And he knew that other worlds existed, it was agreed to play along with the semi shock. No need to tell them unless they needed to know

"Well what do we do now?" Velvet asked not know who was in charge of this mission.. if it can be called that anymore.

"Wait wait wait. Assuming that we are in some different place or even... world, what do we do about the reason we started this thing in the first place?! To find My sister and the others who have been missing!" Winter said in extreme annoyance due to the situation.

"I'm afraid that our original purpose has changed Miss Schnee. As of this moment we are at the very least in the middle of a major battle and we have no idea what the people slugging it out will do if they see us. The best thing to do is to find shelter and gather information as to what is going on. I maybe a School teacher but I am a accomplished Huntsmen as well, Never the Less Qrow has been out their more then I have so I am letting Qrow take the lead during our stay here." Oobleck finished.

before Winter could even begin to oppose that they heard engine noises coming up the road behind them.

"Into that house quickly" Qrow ordered as the four rushed to said crumbled burning building. As they hid they saw a group of armed people and an armored vehicle. But what got them was how they spoke. It was a language if they could call it that which was completely alien to them they never heard anything like it. Sure some tribes and settlements had their own unique dialect but Valeish was the common tongue in Remnant. This only grew the theory of being in another world. Three minutes passed before the Russians passed by them and they thought it was safe enough to move.

"W-what was that!?" Velvet asked shocked and hoping Oobleck would know.

"I have no idea what is going on.. but I believe that has just strengthened the theory of us being in a different world." He replied almost as surprised if he didn't know already that it was a one way trip.

"OK since they are going that way we'll go the other way, we need to find a car so we can listen on the Radio to understand what the hell is going on." He finished

"Ugh what about the cars there and there." Velvet said in a quite voice.

"A car that isn't out in the open and leaves us vulnerable to what ever it is that is going on." Qrow finished

two minutes later they found a house half blown to bits that had a TV on the fritz, but luckily a radio was there as well.

 **"This is James Swartz from Fox News reporting to you live. War has been brought to the shores of the United States. In over two hundred years the United States has never been invaded, now all that's changed with the Russian invasion of the United States. This was a surprise for the group. Now they knew they weren't on Remnant but somewhere else.**

 **This invasion is a result of the zakhaev airport massacre in Moscow three days prior, in which Terroists under Valadamir Makarov slaughtered Over three hundred innocent civilians. While it is widely accepted that this was the work of the international Terrorist Makarov, the body of one of the gunmen was actually an America CIA agent by the name of Joseph Allen former Army Ranger. This revelation has sparked massive blow back from the European Union as well as being seen as a declaration of War by the Russian Federation. American Troops are stretched severely thin in trying to hold back the surprise invasion. Reports from survivors say that the Russians are indiscriminately killing unarmed American civilians out of revenge for, to quote the words of the Russians "Those who died at the hands of the American Dogs." reporting to you live this is Joseph Swartz."**

"Well this confirms it we're in some other world and we are in the middle of a war to top it off, just great." Qrow said.

"How can they do that? If this Makarov was the leader and a wanted man why this America getting the entire blame? Velvet asked shocked.

"Well yes I can see your point, regardless of who was leading this, it is not taking lightly if an official country no matter the circumstances participates in mass murder of another people the outcome if caught would not be nice, though I do agree war seems a bit much." Oobleck replied.

"So what do we do?" Winter simply asked.

"For now we head north away from what I assume were the Russians. If you can't understand them they may most likely be the enemy." Qrow simply said.

after twenty minutes of walking and sneaking they heard Gunfire nearby once they were in a good enough position they saw that it was a big fight too. At least 30 People where firing from inside and on the roof of a building called nates. Shooting back were at least a hundred others with two vehicle that they recognized was with those passing people they assumed were Russians.

"Guess we found the Locals." Qrow simply said about the Americans.

"What do we do?" Velvet asked

"Theirs nothing we can do, we'll have to find a way around this fight." Winter said

"Sadly I must agree with them Miss scarlatina, we can't get involved in this conflict, our goal is to ascertain where we are which is done, but we also need to find shelter to gather our thoughts and try and figure out our next move." Oobleck stated. But no sooner he he say that they heard motors and voiced quickly approaching from behind, it was Russian re-enforcement's. Seeing as they were caught between a boulder and a hard place they all silently agreed that they had to fight and they knew the best way was to make a run for that Nates and help the Americans.

 **"MAJOR WE GOT CIVVIES COMING IN FROM THE NORTH!"** A corporal yelled over the gun fire.

 **"SHIT COVER FIRE! COVER FIRE!"** Ordered the major

"GO! Qrow yelled as the bullets went over their heads striking the Russians behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE THINKING YOU CAN"T BE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WARZONE!" A privet yelled over the wizzing of bullets flying past them striking the bricks.

 **"Whats going on now!?"** The Major asked as she walked up to the new folks.

"You've got a bunch more of those Russians coming to you up that road their." Qrow simply said.

 **"Shit Enemy reinforcements! get ready! Sanders I need you on the roof with those RPG's and take out the Armor!"**

 **"You Four head to the back here into the kitchen." the major ordered.**

What they saw were twenty people half of whom were kids.

"What are you doing here?" Winter asked them, a little surprised by this site.

"We were more then a hundred but the invasion caught us off guard. Those Russian cock suckers started shooting at us with out any hesitation! These cock suckers!" an Elderly man replied to them and getting shocked looks from the Bunny.

"Hey Girl you might want to take off those prop bunny ears, they'd make you a b=bullet mark real quick, goes for all of you too, though I will say, Hell of a time to be cos-playing for a convention at this time." Another civi said taking note of their appearance.

"Thanks we'll keep that in mind." Qrow simply said.

 **"INCOMING!"** For the next thing they knew the east wall of the Kitchen where they were taking cover in blew up killing five of the civilians.

Next thing they knew Russians were coming into the breech they had made when the US forces were to preoccupied and managed to flank around. with out thinking Oobleck used his flame Thermos thing and just incinerated half on impact, the rest of the Russians in it's path way were screaming in agony at being burned alive.

 **"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"** A American solider asked shocked at what he saw.

"Not now! Now we fight!" Qrow simply said as Velvet was taking a picture of the Russian guns. They may not have wanted to fight but they had no choice now, nor could they stand idol while innocent people were being gunned down left and right.

"velvet can you take pics of the Vehicles?" Oobleck asked.

"Sorry just small stuff." Velvet simply said.

"Alright then."

 **"Major we got four civilians heading straight for the Russian controlled restaurants."**

 **"What? God what are those fucking idiots think-"** Her rant was cut short as she witnessed Oobleck zoom almost as fast as a bullet straight into the Burger town. She couldn't see what was happening but she was hearing screams of terror and death.

 **"Holy shit look at the Bunny eared girl!."** What they saw next was Velvet use her camera weapon and materialize a Russian AN-94 then shortly after a pecheneg. Winter was going so fast it was hard to keep up with her but they saw her use what looked like a sword and just decimated them.

The Americans were just their dumbstruck at what they saw, what was a forty five minute losing fight these people ended it in only minutes.

 **"Who the hell are you four!? Oh and thanks for killing those cock suckers too."** The Major said.

"Your welcome and that's a long story you won't believe if we told you." Qrow simply said.

 **"Ah classified stuff form our Government gotcha! By the way Names Major Lorne; Thanks for saving our Asses here."**

"No problems but could you tell us what's going on? We know Russia has invaded but do you know any safe areas around?" Oobleck asked. If they could find safe harbor long enough to get a proper grasp on the situation and plan their next moves that would end well for them.

 **"Right now It's every man women and child for themselves, no doubts Command is trying to get their barrings, no idea if the President made it out or if the Russians got them trapped in the bunker. Pretty much the entire Eastern and we astern seaboard is under attack or is under the control of the Russians. Good news is we have everything west of the Potomac which is hands down the best bet for safety, and while the trip by vehicle or air isn't bad you have to fight your way past the Russians. Best bet is getting their by foot but that would take too long, and that's NOT counting the Russians you'll definitely run into. Good news though we have a friendly convoy heading our way to evac everyone here and going west, you people included after what you did."**

"Thank you Major We'd appreciate the ride." Qrow said in agreement.

"But what about our friends and family!?" Velvet said in worry getting a stern nod form Winter as well.

"Remember we don't know if their here or not, our best bet is to get to safety and be able to think our next moves more carefully." Oobleck said in response.

"But-"

"No buts Velvet, this is the best we can do for them." Qrow said to her and Winter who wanted to say her mind but was interrupted.

 **Flash forward inside a flashback!  
**

The convoy had arrived and everyone was loaded in and as quickly as the last solider was on board the convoy went straight west. The ride was quiet not surprising. Families huddled together crying for just in shock of what had happened in just a few short hours. Soldiers keeping their guns at the ready with the gunners keeping the guns spooled ready to fire at any Russian ambush. But one Solider did brake the unspoken silence.

 **"Hey it's safe to take off those Bunny ears now, don't want that to be the thing that's stands out to a Russian Sniper."**

Velvet was taken back by this, she didn't know if Faunas where here. Wherever here was; she was so put off guard that she couldn't even come up with a response. Thankfully Winter was the one to come too her aid.

"Sorry about that, with everything going on my little sis forgot about it. But I don't think it's important right now, but I'll remind her about it once we're safe." Winter said as a spur of the moment. Getting a quiet thanks from the lass.

Twenty minutes into ride their was silence. Our Heroes silently thinking over what they should do and what happened to their friends and family. on the thirty minute mark of the ride all hell broke loose.

 **"RPG!"**

The Truck carrying half of the civilians was engulfed in flames. Right in front the Four, the heat from the explosion was almost unbearable, and the blast gave that horrible ringing in their ears, none more so the Velvet.

 **"GET OUT! EVERYONE OUT!"** Barked the Major as the troops were filling out to fire back and give cover to the remaining civvies. Winter was the first one out as she went out from the left of the Humvee bullets hitting the spot where she was sitting just seconds ago. While the American corporal was firing the turret gun Winter had time to see what was happening, Though the ringing was still bad she saw that it was a Russian Convoy of five BTR' and at least sixty plus Russians moving their way. Though she could not here well she instinctively ducked when she saw the sparks of bullets bouncing off the door she was using as cover, Winter till the day she died was thankful that she had the ringing in her ears cause as soon as she looked to her left she saw one survivor of the RPG attack. A little girl who couldn't have been more then nine years of age, crawling on the ground screaming in agony as she was completely engulfed in flames bullets hitting all around her each one missing her prolonging her pain, the lower half of her body missing from her which was still in the truck. Winter was shook to her very soul as she saw her suffer. To her mind at least, it felt like for an eternity. She prayed for any god that existed to take mercy on that girl and end her suffering. she was snapped out of it as she heard a gun shot that was different from the Russian fire. She now realized that the Major had gotten out of cover and shot the young girl in the head. Winter was shocked at how someone could do that but she quickly understood why it was done.

The ringing finally stopped and she was able to get a good grasp on what was going on around her, five American soldiers lay dead, the Gunner above her missing his head, and Qrow deflecting what bullets he could while velvet was so shocked by the surprise she was huddled behind the truck right behind Winter'. Winter saw Lorne ordering the remaining forces to start firing despite her left arm bleeding from a bullet wound.

"Oobleck now's the time for more fireballs!" Qrow yelled over the intense barrage of gun fire.

"Already on it!" was his reply.

"Ice Queen less covering more shooting! Bunny we need something heavy hitting!" Qrow yelled.

"I-Iv'e just the thing!" Velvet said as she materialized Coco's gun, the combined attack of Oobleck and Velvet pinned the Russians down, forcing them behind their BTR' gave the needed time for the Americans to use the RPG's they had and quickly took them out along with a good handful of the attacking Russians.

 **"FUCKERS ON THE RUN! WOOO!"** One Corporal yelled in glee as everyone else was cheering.

 **"No doubt they radioed in our position and asked for reinforcements."** Major Loren said getting back in action. **"We need to haul ass now before we get over run-**

 **"TANK!"** Was the cry as everyone saw Russian Armor aiming right down their nose.

 **"COVER!"** Loren yelled as the tank fired hitting the lead vehicle.

 **"Shit we're out of RPG'S what do we do now sir?"**

 **"easy privet we still have bullet which means we can still kick ass."**

"Oobleck knock it out!" Qrow simply said as oobleck too a swig for it before shooting four more fire balls at the thing turning it over.

 **"I'll say it again what the Fuck are you people!?"** Loren asked shocked at what she saw.

"No time get these people to safety we'll cover your sexy ass." Qrow said in a banter tone.

 **"Dam I hate being the damsel, load up were getting out of here NOW GO GO GO!"** Loren said as she ordered her troops and the remaining civvies onto the remaining convoy.

 **"Is their anything we can leave you guys?"**

"That won't be necessary Major were more then capable of handling ourselves, just get out of here as soon as you can." Oobleck said.

* * *

 **Present time**

"After that we took care of the reaming Russians that were arriving, the stragglers were the ones you just saw us take care of." Oobleck finished his tale.

"I'm just so glade to see you and that your safe Winter." Wiess said giving a hug to her sister.

"That still begs the question, how did you get here?" Blake asked.

"Well it was actually Winter and velvet, after they heard what happened on your last mission they almost raised hell to get permission to search for you guys, I myself also wanted to look for my nieces." Qrow told them. Winter and Velvet blushed just a little bit out of embarrassment.

"While it's nice to have you guys and see you, you shouldn't have come for us cause now we can all experience hell together." Yang said in a mix of sarcasm and seriousness, getting begrudging nods from Wiess, Ruby, and CFY.

"Don't worry kids were more then capable of taking care of ourselves, speaking of which what are you kids doing?" Oobleck asked.

Sandman quickly brought them up to date on what was going on and what they were doing, Winter and Qrow gave quiet the lecture to their family members, saying that they should have not acted so quick and hasty, but they understood. Now with four more extra people in the mix they continued on to their target.

* * *

"it's been a long time my dear sweet ozpin." Salem said as she made her presence known to the head master as well as Goodwitch inside the very heart of Beacon.

"What do you want!" Goodwitch asked getting ready for a fight.

"I am here to talk to Ozpin, no doubt he also felt the rift as a result of those Black Dust' getting activated." Salem said, her very presence and voice enough to cause an unseasoned hunter/huntress to collapse in fear. And even to the two of them the feeling of Salem' presence felt like their very own souls were being tainted and corrupted.

"Indeed I have, what interest does it pose to you?" Ozpin responded. Glynda still ready to fight in a moments notice.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to chat up with you and let you know that despite your best efforts at stopping me they are all for nought."

"And what makes you say that?" Ozpin asked in a calculated tone to which Salem let out a low soft evil laugh.

"Because dear sweet oz, your 'Smaller soul' is no longer at your disposable, and with your greatest cards now gone I can finally get my hands of the Fall maiden right below our very feet." Salem said grinning like a madman as she let slip all that she knew to the shocked professors.

"Why are you doing this." Ozpin asked.

"I am a person destined for greatness! I will be ones sacrifice! and I will no longer bow down to anyone! Not too you, not to the World and certainly not you MIGHTY gods! This world is destined to be ruled by me and me alone."

"To those untrained, the Speed that Glynda and Ozpin moved would seem to put Ruby and Ooblecks speed to shame, and that's combined speed as well. But to Salem, sloppiness.

"The cane of Ozpin simply stopped by the very tip of Salem' finger, the Crop of Glynd's stopped just by holding her hand in the stop position trapping the blond teacher as well.

"My dear Ozpin~ and here I thought you were better then this." Salem said in a sick voice as she used her power which went in the form of a liquid quickly rushed out of her robe sleeve and was on Glynda faster then she could react.

"GLYNDA!" Was all she could here as her vision went dark and she was consumed by the darkness. almost as soon as it left her sleeve and onto Glynda it vanished along with the spot that was once Glynda Goodwitch.

"Now Dear Ozpin you and I have some unfinished business to deal with. Now die."

* * *

"Hold up, targets location is up ahead." Grinch said as he was scouting ahead of them.

"Good work, listen up were heading into that building there, it will give us the vantage point we need, Grinch, Ruby, Blake, and I will head into it and provide sniper support and sitrep's, the rest of you will be under Trucks orders, you'll infiltrate the site as deep as possible. remember this is a Kill or capture, capture is preferable." Sandman finished.

"Hey what's that smell? It's pretty bad." Velvet asked the group who they themselves started noticing.

"I wouldn't be worried, it's smoke but the entire areas is pure smoke." Truck responded to Velvet.

As the Sniper team went into the building on the sixth floor Grinch and Ruby got their Suppressors equipped. Blake would wait by the stairwell watching their six while Sandman would lead the second team and pick targets for the two snipers. Ruby was shaking so bad she was making a lot of noise.

"What's wrong Sargent?" Sandman asked though he knew what it was that was the problem, as he's seen it many before and he himself suffered from it as well.

"I-I've never killed anyone like this!" Ruby said having another small panic attack.

"I know how you feel, I was just like you on my first few missions. I was so naive back then, wanting to serve my country and be a hero. My first mission opened my eyes immediately you might as well say, it was in the dessert of Iraq. It was my first time over seas and really serving my country, but reality hit immediately as the very second I touched the ground the Woman to my right got her head blown off by a bullet. I realized then and there this is no joke, this is real danger not like those dam video games people are trying to kill me and the person next to me got it and any second it could be me without any warning. As we say 'that opens up your nostrils."

"What I'm saying is it's alright to be scared Sargent I would never go into battle with someone who says their not scared. But you can't let that fear control you, We have people we love and want to protect, we can't let fear take over and cause us to fail in protecting them. Theirs a prayer that I pray everyday that helps if you'd like."

"Y-Yes please." Ruby responded.

"Lord, in the time of my darkest hour as I go forth to face those who wish to do your children harm, I ask that your protection be upon me. Though killing my be wrong in your eyes, the Bastards I face deserve to die. Lord never let me forget that you love them as much as you love me, never let me forget that he to has a family, but never oh Lord, never let me fail in protecting the innocent from those that wish them harm and evil. Grant me the strength to face my enemy's with a heart of steel, and oh Lord though I may trespass against you in my fights I ask that you look down on me with favor in your eyes and help me keep my aim true and just."

"Ruby It's hard to take the life of another, and it should never be done lightly, but we must see this through. Be strong for your friends and family." Sandman said to Ruby.

"Their in position waiting on your go ahead." Grinch said to his leader. Sargent aim for their mid section or just about their breasts, don't aim for the head. You want to hit them above the armor." Grinch said his advise.

"A-Alright." Ruby simply said.

'I have to be strong! For Qrow and Yang and for my friends! I have to be strong!' Ruby simply thought as she readied herself and weapon.

"OK Truck get ready to move straight ahead to the Create... NOW!" Sandman said as he watch them move he was also helping in keeping an eye on enemy movements with Ruby and Grinch.

"Hold up we got a Russian heading straight for them, he a loner." Grinch said tracking the enemy.

"Roger, Truck heads up your going to have company, get ready to hide the body." Sandman said getting a ready on their end.

"Fire when ready Grinch."

"Copy..." * _Hiss*_ the soft hiss of his rifle fireing made its mark, no sooner did the Russian drop and was intercepted another one heard to sound of him falling and went to investigate.

"Got another one. Ruby now or never." Sandman simply said.

Ruby lined him in her sights, ready to fire, her finger on the trigger yet despite the pep talk she had her finger still trembling, her body shaking from fear.

* _Hiss_ * The Second Russian was now dead, a perfect Head shot by Grinch.

Ruby nearly threw her weapon down as she gasped for breath she didn't know she was holding. Sandman just patted her back. "Good kill Grinch. Your clear to move truck."

"Copy Sandman. Let go people." For the next ten minutes team 2 which was now split up to flank both sides was going slow and steady, staying out of sight of the Russians getting ever closer to the target, but now the smell of smoke was mixed with something.. more.

"OK Target just around the corner, we'll scout the target, his protection and means of escape." Truck finished.

"OK lets.. OH MY GOD!" Winter nearly screamed. As she saw piles upon piles of dead American civilians and soldiers dumped atop each other with a tractor dumping another group. The Russians watching this laughing at the scene.

The Girls sans Winter just threw up at the scene, while Oobleck Qrow and the remaining Deltas were shocked to the core, the Remaining boys silently crying at the site.

Winter suffered a minor flashback and saw that little girl who died back at the convoy.

Rage.

Rage pure and simple Rage was flowing all around Winter, her vision turning red at such horror.

"YOU- YOU MONSTERS!" Winter screamed as she charged at the Russians intent on killing each and every one of them.

"Winter Get Bac- shit GO LOUD OPEN FIRE!" Truck ordered as he aimed at two Russians that were taking by surprise.

"Truck! What's going on!?" Sandman asked as the Sniper team heard the gun fire, Worry on Ruby's face.

"having to improvise! we need you down here ASAP though Sir!"

"Roger Truck were heading your way out." Sandman responded.

Nothing registered to Winter except getting her hands on that Russian responsible for the killing of those people, With the speed as a huntress she was upon them faster then they knew, his two guards already holding their necks as they were cut open by Winters weapon. her hand clutching his neck wanting so badly to snap it as he coked and gagged trying desperately to beg for his life.

"P-please let me go." he managed to gag out.

"WHY!? SO YOU CAN GO AND KILL MORE WOMEN AND CHILDREN!?" Winter screamed in rage at his face.

"T-They started this by killing OUR people first! WE were the ones who were attacked! we are the victims!"

"Oh and so you just conveniently forget that the attack was lead by the most wanted man in the world? forget all that let's attack and murder just because we have an excuse?" Winter shot back.

"The American Government had a hand in that just as much as Makarov did! Makarov will get his one day but today America will get hers!" The Russiansaid with a sick smile on his face.

"Yeah? Well you're not going to live to see it!." Winter said as she drove her blade into his neck.

"WINTER NO!" Sandman ordered but was too late.

"Shit! Dammit Winter we needed him alive!" Sandman said in an angry tone.

"The orders were capture or kill, He gave me no choice but to kill him." Winter simply said as she pulled her blades out and walked out.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Sandman said.

"Dam Winter, remind me never to get you mad." Frost and Qrow said as they saw what had happened.

"Winter." Wiess said in shock as she followed her sister.

"Command this is metal Zero One, Target is KIA repeat Target KIA. Awaiting new orders."

* * *

 **And after months of hiatus IT IS FINISHED!**

 **ENJOY!**


End file.
